Only One For Me
by FrozenInsideTheWinter
Summary: The reincarnates of Yuzuru Otonashi and Kanade Tachibana are given the chance to live the normal lives they had once longed for. Will their love know no boundaries? (ONESHOT)


Katsu Iwamoto's hand flew up to his fiery red hair, trying to pick the gum out of it as he sent a death glare towards his arch nemesis. This boy, Tadami Saitou, had been bullying him all month, and he had had enough. Why did this guy think he could do this to other people? Apparently because he didn't like his newly dyed hair. What a-

_Punch!_

The world spun and before he knew it he was on the ground of the schoolyard, spitting blood out of his mouth.

"What are you gonna do about it, kono yarou!"

He felt boiling rage swim to his chest and was about to get up and win this fight before he felt someone's arms pull him backwards. He had his fist ready when he turned around, only to see it was his quiet classmate Iku Hiranuma. She shrunk at his blind threat and he felt his heart stop in his chest. Without thinking he quickly grabbed her hand and ran off with her, suddenly becoming afraid for her danger rather than his own.

They heard Tadami laughing as they ran back to the school building,

"Coward!"

* * *

Thankfully the confrontation had been after the school day was done, and Iku had been studying when she had heard the commotion from the library.

They walked down the street in awkward silence after stopping at the water fountain to treat his wound. To be honest, Katsu had the biggest crush on Iku, and thought she was the most beautiful, intelligent, and most definitely the kindest girl in school. It dawned on his blank mind that he had not yet said thank you for her smart and brave actions.

"Iku?"

She looked up from the ground, "Yes?"

"Thank you for helping me out of there, or I probably would've had a lot more wounds than a punch to the face."

"No problem," she said with a smile.

Silence befell them again on their walk from school, and he decided to do something quite foreign to him since his parents passing.

"Hey, do you... want to come over and study with me? Right now?"

She seemed surprised by the notion, after all, she had never been to a boy's house before. Alone. Everyone knew he been living with his older brother Akiya since his parents had passed. And from what she overheard from one of Katsu's conversations, Aikya was never home and left his brother to do all the work. She sighed, _how great human beings can be. _She might as well give the poor boy some company right? It's not like she got any attention from her own parents anyway.

"Sure, that would be nice. Just let me give my parents a call to say I'm going out with a friend."

* * *

"Wow, nice place."

He smiled nervously, "Thanks."

He lead her into his room where he could see her admire the many posters he had on his walls of anime's and foreign movies.

A blonde bang fell onto her face and she wiped it away with annoyance, "You like foreign movies huh? So do I."

"Favorite?"

She thought long and hard, "The Artist."

"Yeah, that's a good movie," he said as they sat down at a table in the corner of his small room.

She smiled and sat down as well, "Isn't it?"

They looked at their textbooks for moment until the urge to asked the question bothered Iku a bit too much.

"Why was that boy Tadami bullying you today?"

He sighed and met her dark gaze, "He didn't like my hair, and anyone else that dyes their hair in school provokes him too. He thinks anyone who does it is 'unfaithful to their race', when in reality everyone does it. That's why I ran off with you earlier. I didn't want you to get hurt by him as well."

Iku frowned, "A lot of people in out school dye their hair to stand out, since everyone here has about the same color hair. I do also have an American friend who wants to be like an anime character. Either way, he should have been suspended by now for what he's doing to these poor kids."

Katsu sighed and stared down at his hands, deep in thought. He had never had this kind of conversation with anyone, let alone a girl. Before this he thought every girl hated him, since he was the shy, quiet, and modest kind of guy, not exactly Death the Kid from Soul Eater. Iku was quiet, but pretty badass considering she took martial arts and loved strange weapons. He was sure she would say otherwise, if you look at her girly taste in clothing. He didn't notice her scoot her chair next to his.

"Hey," He looked at her and blushed at his rudeness, "for what it's worth, I don't think you're a coward. You're the bravest guy I know."

* * *

From then on, they studied together almost every day after school. He would think about her on the weekends, she would think about him in class. He was amazed that someone could finally understand him for who he was, and cared about him like no one else. She didn't know it (or did she?), but she was beloved to him in a way he had never known.

Katsu walked down the busy streets with his friends Hitoshi and Masaru. He was in a good mood because of Tadami's recent suspension. _Jackass deserved it too._

Masaru was in the middle of telling a hilarious story about his fish when he saw a familiar figure in the center of his line of sight. Her hat was shading her face, but her blond hair was back in a ponytail and she wore a familiar pastel dress. Today was the day. He was going to tell her.

He ran after her, leaving Hitoshi and Masaru in the dust. He reached out and tapped her on the shoulder as soon as he was close enough. She turned around and he was finally able to study the beautiful facial features he knew so well. Before he could stop himself, he kissed her sweetly. He pulled back soon enough, breathless.

She looked at him with wide eyes, and he took her hand,

"I love you. I couldn't love anyone else."

In his relief, she squeezed his hand, "I love you too."

They walked hand and hand in the crowded streets of Japan, Katsu completely forgetting about his friends for his newfound love.

Masaru and Hitoshi smiled from afar, "Looks like buddy scored."

* * *

**10 years later...**

Her wedding dress took his breath away, she looked stunning. She blushed, _how great human beings can be._

* * *

_fin._


End file.
